cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Raul Serra
"Raul Serra" is the true main antagonist of Season 4 and one of the four members of the Quatre Knights. He manipulated the protagonists and the other Quatre Knights so he could release the reversed Aichi's seals and conquer Earth and Cray. He is also the South American champion, and is considered a top world-class fighter. Personality He has a cold personality, as reflected by his icy prison. However, he is shown, in Episode 174, to have a kinder aspect to him, resulting in him revealing information about Aichi to Kamui. However this seems to feed into his ambition to take the power of the void seed for himself, so his kindness was an act to get Kaumi and the other fighters to keep pursuing the Quatre Knights. In truth Raul is heartless and only concerned about his own power, using whatever means at his disposal to increase it, including manipulating both Kai and the other fighters and his fellow Quatre kinghts against each other to weaken the seals on Aichi's prison. Appearance He has messy purple hair and clothes that share the theme of the other Quatre Knights's clothes. He also has a cravat broach on his collar that he uses to create his ice prison. Season 4 Cera first appeared alongside the other Quatre Knights in episode 166. There, they discussed what to do about the people who remembered Aichi, and sent Morris Pennyworth to deal with it. In episode 170, he appears in front of Miwa in Hitsue High School, and defeats him in a cardfight offscreen, leaving him severely wounded, and disappears before Kai , Misaki and Naoki went back to school and finds him in his current condition. Between episode 172 to 174, he is seen together with Ratie Curti accompanying Koutei while at the airport. He would then witness Ratie's cardfight against Koutei. Later, he would walk off from the fight before the turn which Koutei breakrides into Great Daikaiser, claiming the fight is already over, prompting Kamui to follow him. Once alone and far enough from everyone else, he then reveals his true identity to Kamui as a Quatre Knight , and traps him in his "Millenium Blizzard Prison", proclaiming that he would bring him (Kamui) despair, and the two begin to cardfight. Although Kamui manages to gain the upper hand early on in the fight and pressures him with his legion attack, Cera is able to make a quick comeback, and then proceed to defeat Kamui with his own Legion attack, sending judgement to Kamui, leaving him severely wounded and freezing cold. He then walks off, but not before informing Kamui that the Quatre Knights have to be defeated for him and his friends to reach Aichi. In episode 175, he is seen returning to the sancturary where Aichi is, reporting to Galliard and Neve about his and Ratie's success. He is also remarks about the worrying fact that the although the Quatre Knights are currently unbeatable, they aren't the only one with important information about Aichi. At the end of the episode, he is also seen expressing certainty that Kai and his mates would head to where they are now. In episode 180, he is surprised by the appearance of Kai and the others inside the sanctuary. He states that its true that Aichi is in the sanctuary but they have to defeat each of them to get to him, but if they lose, they will lose their memories of Aichi again. But because this is their only chance to get to Aichi, they fight Raul starting with Naoki. He reveals that he is a noble of the Cera family, one of the wealthiest. But because of this, there are a lot of in-fighting within the family which was originally fought amongst the family through duels. As a non-lethal option, the family opted to leave their disputes with games of Vanguard where the loser would be stripped of their place within the family. He says that the current situation is much similar to his fights to protect his own social standing culminating to his cold personality. In episode 181, the fight with Ishida continues,during Ishida's turn, Ishida manages to deal him 5 damage. Cera thought he could defeat Ishida during that turn,instead Ishida guarded all of Serra's attacks.Ishida performs legion as he defeats Cera. Cera was upset with the lose as he received judgement from Ishida. He later fainted on the spot, but at the end, he wakes with a sinister look on his face. In episode 185, he consciously and willingly lifts Aichi's seal by freezing the last two seals with his powers after Gaillard receives Judgement as he lost to Kai. Cera's intentions are currently unknown however. Deck As shown in episode 174, Cera plays a Neo Nectar deck centred around the Musketeer archetype. In episode 180, Cera changes his deck to a Granblue deck. This deck focuses on the clan's trait by calling units from the drop zone to activate Pinot blanc's skill when legion thus conserving his hand for defense later. It includes samurai spirit for power to replace weaker units when calling from the drop zone and Sea Strolling Banshee to draw extra cards for defense as well. This is mostly likely Cera's real deck since the undead seas match his ice prison and it was used during the Link Joker invasion similar to Gaillard and Philippe using the gold paladins and dimension police during that time. Also a Granblue unit was seen turning into his ice talisman. |} | style="border-top-style:none;"| |} |} Gallery Raul Cera- Peony Musketeer, Martina & Thule.png|Cera with Peony Musketeer, Martina and Peony Musketeer, Thule Fancyness cera.png|Cera's cravat brooch Raul Cera - Pinot Gris.png|Cera with Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris Raul Cera - Pinot Blanc & Pinot Noir.png|Cera with Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir and Beauty Pirate, Pinot Blanc Talisman Cera's talisman is his cravat brooch, which he uses to transport himself and his opponents to a pocket dimension he calls "Milennium Blizzard Prison", a fight field completely enclosed in a cavern of ice. "Judgment" is inflicted upon a cardfighter who loses while inside this fight field; they are trapped in an "absolute zero blizzard wind", receiving all damage dealt to both players' Vanguards during the cardfight, wounding them physically and leaving them frozen cold. The talisman was created from a Granblu card and can also manifest it's powers in reality in the sancturary, imprisoning Kai, Naoki, and Gailiard in an ice prison, and freezing and destroying the last two seals on Aichi's prison. Chants * Be in full bloom, king of flowers! Mesmerize everyone with your noble form! Ride! Peony Musketeer, Martina! * Kings of flowers lined up, frighten the enemy with your beauty, and freeze their hearts like eternally frozen ground. Legion! Peony Musketeer, Thule! * Control those who are resurrected from the innumerable graves at the bottom of sea! Noble, cursed aristocrat of darkness! I ride! Young Nobleman Pirate, Pinot Noir! * Seek mate! Warrior of the seas that is revived from the bottom of the dark abyss! Line up and show me your mighty power! Come, Beauty Pirate, Pinot Blanc! Legion! Battles Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Neo Nectar Deck Users Category:Granblue Deck Users Category:Link Joker Deck Users Category:Former Antagonists